Mass Effect: The Destiny
by wrath666
Summary: as the destiny continues on its journey to skip the drone galaxy a unpredicated rift in space throws them into the mass effect universe.


**Mass Effect: The Destiny**

**chapter 1: Rifts**

in the deep, dark, and unforgiving void between two galaxies drifted a ship with a ship of similar delta like design seemly docked with it, in even worse condition then the bigger ship. When all of a sudden the ship seemed to start moving faster and burst forwards and in FTL.

At the moment it did however part of space seemed to tear open for a nano second, not long enough for a object moving at normal speeds to get into it but the faster than light travel of this ship seems to fit the bill and for a full second the space around the rift cracks and warps and as soon as it started it stopped and repaired itself. To the observer they would think that nothing could survive such a force but then it is the Destiny. A ship launched millions of years ago and forgotten when the race that built it ascended to a higher plane of existence.

**2183- Serpent nebula- Citadel tower**

The council were currently reviewing Shepard's progress and were very impressed with how he had managed to deal with the Thorian on Feros and free the Asari which increased his status in Councillor Tevos mind, and showed that he did not have any bias towards any other species. Although he mike dislike Batarian slavers he had nothing against the rest of the race. The three councillors all agreed after some thought on Shepard's argument that the Thorian would have tried to enslave everyone who came near it.

Just as they were about to finish today's meeting the scanner came up detailing a rift in space opening just on the edge of the Boltzmann system, and although rifts do appear all the time this one seemed to be more energetic which got the Salarian councillors attention straight away, it was the readings that interested them it showed them that a ship had exited the rift although it seemed to be drifting which to the Turian's eyes could be a trap but he could see with the drift that it was not.

Tevos decided that it would be best to send a team of Asari diplomats with a Salarian STG team which the Salarian and Turian councillors agreed to, and liked how Tevos was thinking off multiple possibilities. With that they decided to keep the scanner open and get a visual view of this ship.

As soon as it opened up they saw a ship according to the scanners nearly 800 meters long which is an impressive achievement, and the back end of the ship by the looks off things is 550 meters wide. Straight away they notice the damage to the ship, this makes the Salarian curious about it and decides to have a detailed scan done to get more detailed information on this unknown ship. They then looking closely see another similar although albeit smaller ship docked onto it, and they get incredibly surprised when the scanner tells them that the ship is over 50 million years old and to them that means that it is in impressive shape for something that old. Although the absence of Element Zero was troubling for them since that is the basis for all of their technology.

**Asari Diplomats ship nearing unknown ship – Boltzmann system.**

As the team of Asari Diplomats and the Salarian STG team neared the unknown ship they also began to notice the signs of damage to the ship and they found a perfect circular hole in the hull of the ship which was defiantly strange to them but looked good enough for them to enter the ship. As their ship touched down on the other ship they attached the clamps onto the other ships hull to prevent it drifting off. As they did this they noticed some sort of yellow energy field expand to cover their ship, the Salarian's theorised that it was some form of safety system, although they couldn't tell what for.

They stepped out of the ship wearing armour with breathing masks, and activated their magnetic boots and started walking towards the hole as soon as the reached the hole they jumped into it and landed on the floor of the ship and noticed that there were a lot of life signs all concentrated in one area of the ship but a no atmosphere on the ship. They decided to head towards the observation deck shown on their scanners as soon as they got there they noticed that the ship seemed to be heading towards the fourth planet in the system although according to the Salarian's not at the correct trajectory to land or enter the gas giant. The plant Veltman has plenty of Helium 3 so the Salarian's theorise that the ship is refuelling but as soon as they reach the planet the ship only uses it to change its course which is straight towards the systems star, which has the Salarian's seemingly worried.

When the ship reached the star it seemed to glide into the stars corona and according to the Salarian's refuel and then according to them the power readings went up exponentially. With that they decided to head towards where the life signs were concentrated as soon as they reach the area they start noticing trace amounts of atmosphere building up inside the ship as soon as they reached the area they noticed stasis pods lining the walls with Humans in them although no symbols recognisable from any known human organisation. They notice the Human in the end looks injuried , although they could not figure out why they went into stasis they did notice the pod seemed to have been broken but had been fixed.

As soon as they thought of this the pods started to wake their occupants and opened up to allow the out and they saw them look towards the jerryrigged pod and seem to relax at seeing who is inside but become alarmed at seeing him injuried which caused a blond haired woman instantly go up to the pod and try to open it which it does although they notice that it does it less flawlessly like the other pods with that she seems to take the man away obiviously to some sort of medical bay. With that the other Humans in the room notice them but obiviously even though they have what look like pistols they don't shoot. Logic the salarian's and Asari propose, they did not raise any weapons to them and attack them as soon as they exited the pod.

**Destiny crew P.O.V**

Young looks towards the aliens aboard Destiny although they don't seem hostile even with the weapons they have, you do still have to defend yourself. He decides its safe to question "who are you?" with that the aliens explain who they are and why they are here and once they have finished Rush decided to ask about if they could meet with this council they mentioned and the Asari and Salarian's seeing no problem accept. With that they head towards the Bridge and when they reach it they all marvel at the design of the area. Then Rush asks them for coordinates to where this council is and the Salarian's give them the coordinates. With that Rush enters them into the system and the ship moves under sublight towards them. As soon as Destiny reaches this citadel they mentioned they are immediately impressed by its size.


End file.
